


ART for "Successive Approximations" by Goddess47

by penumbria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: ART for SGA 2018 Reverse Bang story "Successive Approximations"





	ART for "Successive Approximations" by Goddess47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Successive Approximation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608623) by [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47). 



> This is the art I created for the 2018 SGA Reverse Bang. It was chosen by Goddess47 who wrote ART for "Successive Approximations"

[Link to Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608623)

**Art Info from Posting Claim:**

**Title:** A Hop, A Skip, 3 Million Years?!?! **  
Medium(s):** Digital Manip Collage **  
Rating:** G for art, any for fic **  
Character(s) and/or pairing(s):** Rodney/John  
 **Warning(s):** massive time travel, possible plague deaths, possible major character death but not John or Rodney


End file.
